


Dreamscape (Wake Up Neal)

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: A very happy birthday to my friendsheenianni\o/ Wheeeeee :D I hope you had a lovely day with tons of awesome gifts to put a smile on your face :D I made you a little something but I don't really know what it is, lolol, one of those days when the muse goes rougue, lol :D But I know you like hearing about ideas so here's my interpretation:A) Neal is hurt and is sleeping while his body is healing and he is having dreams about his time in NYC... and he really misses Sara :PB) Tag to series finale when Neal is under the influence of tetrodotoxin and is having dreams or visions about what he is leaving behind :P





	Dreamscape (Wake Up Neal)

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to my friend [](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/profile)[sheenianni](http://sheenianni.livejournal.com/) \o/ Wheeeeee :D I hope you had a lovely day with tons of awesome gifts to put a smile on your face :D I made you a little something but I don't really know what it is, lolol, one of those days when the muse goes rougue, lol :D But I know you like hearing about ideas so here's my interpretation:
> 
> A) Neal is hurt and is sleeping while his body is healing and he is having dreams about his time in NYC... and he really misses Sara :P
> 
> B) Tag to series finale when Neal is under the influence of tetrodotoxin and is having dreams or visions about what he is leaving behind :P

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/x30so638lrw4yee/dreamscape.gif?dl=0)  
  
[Direct download link if the pic doesn't load (it's 70MB)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x30so638lrw4yee/dreamscape.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
